


The first mistake

by Igirisuhito



Series: Hajizuru Twin AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Kamukura Izuru, Cock Warming, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Izuru kinda a freak!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Overstimulation, Paranoia, Riding, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: Hajime has returned from a night out with his classmates, but he doesn't seem well, something is off. He needs his brother to take care of him.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Hajizuru Twin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	The first mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkierose/gifts).



"Izuruuuuu~!"

The sound of a loud whine rang out from downstairs, resonating throughout the house and slicing straight into Izuru's focus. For a moment he considered the possibility of it being an intruder, before recalling his brother Hajime leaving for a birthday party earlier in the evening. It appeared as though he had finally returned from his night out.

He sighed, pushing himself up from his desk and leaving his room, careful to not slip with his socks on the cold floorboards as he made his way to the stairs. As he began to head down to the lower floor, Izuru found himself pondering the weirdness of Hajime’s actions, calling out to him even though their parents were home. It wasn't unlike him to interrupt his studies, and he was grateful for the first few hours of peace, but he typically kept quiet unless they were the only ones home.

As Izuru stepped off the last step, he spied his brother waiting for him in the entrance, having just slipped off his shoes and kicked them off lazily. Hajime's face was flushed red and his hair was a ruffled mess. His tie had been loosened from around his neck, along with a few shirt buttons undone. He looked like an utter mess. 

With a disappointed shake of his head, Izuru made his way over to where Hajime was leaning against the wall, muttering under his breath in the process. "You're awfully loud." 

He was sure Hajime couldn’t have heard him, hence why he was startled when an arm suddenly hooked around his shoulder. His brother leaned his face in close and rubbed his cheek against the Izuru's with a giggle, heat practically radiating off his skin. The reek of fermented fruit and sweat immediately filled Izuru's nose, an overwhelming scent that rang alarm bells in his head.

"You're drunk. Why are you  _ drunk _ ?" As he wrapped his arm around Hajime's waist to prevent him from stumbling, Izuru found a strange emotion bubbling up in his chest.

Had Hajime done this to himself?  _ Had someone done this to him?  _ Surely it had been safe for Hajime to go to that party, right? There was nobody in his class that would potentially hurt him, Izuru had already made sure of that. Perhaps things were different if he wasn’t there to protect him? Maybe it was wrong of Izuru to turn down the invitation, to trust that somebody wouldn’t take advantage of Hajime’s kindness and--

A loud hum stopped Izuru’s internal spiral right in its tracks. "Mmmm ‘s not important… did you know I love you Izuru?" Hajime mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning into the other's touch. 

Swallowing down his anxieties, Izuru sighed and decided to prioritise getting Hajime comfortable. "I'm well aware. Come on, we don't want to wake Mother."

The younger twin attempted to guide his brother towards the stairs. Hajime kept tripping over his own feet on the way, slipping on the floor and almost falling out of Izuru’s tight grasp. Towards the end he was sure he was gripping hard enough to leave bruises on Hajime’s hip, but after much struggle they finally made it up to Izuru’s room unscathed. 

"You went to Nevermind's place tonight, correct? For her birthday party?" As he helped lower his brother onto the bed, Izuru decided to pry.

"Yeahhh, Souda saw her kiss Tanaka so we raided the wine cellar.” As Hajime slurred, he clung tightly to the sleeve of Izuru's hoodie. “Did you know European wine is soooo fucking  _ good _ ?" 

A moan slipped past Hajime’s lips with the last word, sending a warm feeling shifting through Izuru’s guts that he refused to acknowledge. 

So he had been emotionally manipulated by Souda into harming himself just to make the other feel better? Souda was untrustworthy, perverted, there was a firm possibility that drinking wasn’t the only thing he had forced Hinata to do, perhaps it was just the predecessor of his plans?

Two boys alone in a wine cellar, one of those being precious Hajime, who was under the influence. There were endless possibilities of what could have happened, but Izuru’s brain could only focus on the one.  _ Souda touched him. _

What teenage boy wouldn’t? Hajime was right there before him, virginal and innocent, a perfectly ripened fruit almost begging to be picked. It would have been so easy to take advantage of him, to strip Hajime of his clothes and ruin him right there. To become the filthy person who tainted Hajime.

Izuru cleared his throat, forcing the vile thought back in order to focus on his brother’s wellbeing. "I...did not. You really shouldn't be even drinking at our age, you know it destroys your brain cells to drink at such a young age. Do you really want to give yourself brain damage?" 

"It's fine!!" After dragging the vowels out for much too long, Hajime snorted loudly, as if Izuru caring about him was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. "There's nothing worth saving in there anyway!"

Self deprecation, that was unlike Hajime. Perhaps there really was a possibility that Souda had hurt him, raped him and told him he was worthless. The very thought made Izuru’s blood boil, but he had to grit his teeth and keep his composure.

Shrugging his backpack off his shoulders, Hajime let out a small giggle. He avoided Izuru's concerned expression as he dropped the bag down at his feet before zipping it open and pulling out a large glass bottle. 

As Hajime waved the bottle through the air recklessly, he flashed a wide grin at Izuru. "I have moooreeeee!" 

Izuru blinked, somewhat unamused. But he couldn’t deny the fact that that ecstatic look on his dear brother’s face was melting his heart. Maybe Hajime had the right idea, and perhaps he was more likely to open up if he believed Izuru was just as vulnerable as he was.   
  
He sighed exasperatedly. "Give it here, I want some too."

With a quiet giggle, Hajime passed the bottle to the other. With an examining eye, Izuru looked over the bottle, specifically at the cork in the top. Pushing it in wasn’t an option with a bottle of wine so old, he needed another way to open it

Rising to his feet, Izuru made his way over to his desk. Ignoring the abandoned homework proudly displayed, Izuru opened one of the drawers and began shuffling things around, seeking out something to help him in this situation. Just when his fingers wrapped around a multitool he had stowed away for emergencies, Hajime let out a breathy little laugh. 

He swiftly turned around, not even bothering to shut the drawer as his focus was instantly directed towards Hajime. The boy in question had laid himself down on Izuru’s bed, and was currently snuggling his flushed face into his pillow. He had one leg cocked, hooked up as if trying to wrap around something that wasn’t there. The position caused the fabric of his dress slacks to pull tightly across his ass, a detail Izuru did not miss. 

Upon averting his eyes from his brother’s ass and coming to the conclusion that he was okay, Izuru returned to the bed and sat down next to Hajime. He flicked out the corkscrew, beginning to screw it into the top of the bottle. As if entranced, Hajime watched the twisting movements of his hands closely. His voice slightly muffled by the pillow, Hajime spoke up suddenly.

“You’re so amazing Izuru… You’ve always been good with your hands huh?”   
  
With a tug stronger than he expected, Izuru ripped the cork from the bottle. Despite how violent the action was, his heart had stopped dead in his chest.

He wasn’t sure if Hajime was too loud, or if it was merely an illusion brought about by the tense feeling lingering in the air. The words were seared into Izuru's brain as though being burned with hot iron. It was as if Hajime was calling him out, using such sexual sounding words, and in that hoarse little voice too... 

It was unfair. So so unfair.

Tossing the multitool aside and bringing the mouth of the bottle to his lips, Izuru tipped his head back and took a swig of the bitter liquid. He could hear Hajime cheer something encouraging, but blocked it out in order to focus on drinking as much as he physically could without having to breathe. 

When he couldn’t drink any more, he pulled the bottle away with a loud gasp. Hajime made a little whooping cheer, making Izuru feel like he had his own little personal cheerleader. A cheerleader advocating for his speedy intoxication.

He brought the bottle up to eye level, estimating he had consumed about two-thirds of it, a good attempt for his first time. The taste of sour grape lingered on his tongue, and a light-headedness was already settling in, likely from the lack of oxygen rather than the alcohol.

A tug on Izuru’s sleeve brought his attention back to Hajime, who was currently pressing his reddened face further into the pillow and giggling softly. He adjusted his position slightly, sliding his legs over the sheets until he had shifted his weight onto his stomach.

“Your bed smells like you, it makes me want to be close to you.” Pausing, Hajime reached up and wrapped his arms around the pillow. “Hey, could you touch me?”

Izuru suddenly found himself needing more alcohol. He drank down another gulp in a desperate attempt to ignore the warm sensation tingling in his stomach. It was almost as if Hajime was saying these things on purpose, mocking him, hinting that he actually knew how much Izuru truly loved him. That he knew of all the debauched things Izuru had done behind his back.

They were just little things Izuru was sure he could get away with. Burying his face in Hajime’s dirty clothes as he did laundry, masturbating on his bed when he was out and making sure to change the sheets afterwards, peeking into the bathroom whilst his brother was showering. Or, Izuru’s favourite, pressing an ear to the door of Hajime’s room as he was jacking off, listening to all the sweet and adorable sounds that escaped past his pursed lips as he came into his hand. 

Izuru blinked hard, attempting to force the thoughts back and keep a straight face. He couldn’t have Hajime knowing he was thinking about such filthy things right there in front of him, that he had  _ done  _ those things. He shifted his legs slightly, sitting up a little straighter and hoping his body wouldn’t give him away.    
  
He reached a tentative hand out towards Hajime’s back, fingers twitching slightly as they made contact with the fabric of his shirt. Izuru stroked down his back as if patting a stray cat, nervous, awaiting one wrong move that got him scratched. An irritable groan left Hajime as his eyes fluttered closed. 

Not understanding what emotion Hajime was expressing, Izuru pulled his hand back a little. “Is… is there something wrong?”

In response to that, Hajime whined loudly. “C’mon Izuruuu, come closer.”

Before Izuru could respond by shifting a little closer, Hajime spoke up again and tugged harder on his sleeve. “I wanna feel your body against mine. Touch me,  _ please _ .”

There was no way those words could be misconstrued. It was becoming more and more obvious that Hajime wanted this just as badly as Izuru did, that he had been longing and waiting for the opportunity. Now that he was finally drunk enough to admit his desire, he wanted Izuru to also be intoxicated enough to accept it.

Yes, it only made sense. 

With a slow nod, Izuru set the bottle down on the floor before turning to face him with his whole body. He began to slide his hand up Hajime’s back and towards his shoulder, before taking it in his hand and gripping hard. “If you roll onto your back this will be easier for me.”

Hajime didn’t seem to be pleased about having to move, and did so with a lot of groaning and muttering, but he did eventually roll over onto his back. Izuru slid further onto the bed, clambering over Hajime with a surprising lack of grace in his movements. 

He straddled Hajime’s waist and sat back, now in the perfect position to see every detail of Hajime’s face. His brow was slightly furrowed in what was probably nervousness, and his skin was burning a brilliant shade of pink. Hajime’s mouth was open slightly as he panted, sweat and drool dripping down to meet at the tip of his chin. It was a delectable sight, one Izuru wanted to preserve forever so that he could never forget how truly  _ privileged _ he was to be Hinata Hajime’s younger twin.

He leaned forward, bracing his hands against Hajime’s chest as he leaned in close to the other’s ear. He could barely contain the trembling of his hands, gripping at Hajime’s chest and pulling his shirt in an attempt to steady himself.

“Haji-nii.” Izuru’s breath was hot against Hajime’s ear, sending shivers down the latter’s spine. “Have you ever… thought about doing this before? Thought about us?”

Hajime laughed, short-winded and oblivious. “Of course I have! You know I love you, it’s only natural that I wanna be close to you.”

Hearing the admission come straight from him made Izuru’s heart race. He couldn’t resist the urge anymore and pressed a light kiss to Hajime’s jawline, revelling in the salty taste of his skin. A soft hum left Hajime’s lips as he reached up to wrap his strong arms around Izuru’s torso.

Their chests pressed against one another as Hajime drew him closer, trying to suck as much warmth off his brother’s body as he could. Izuru continued to pepper little kisses along Hajime’s jawline, coaxing a little giggle from the boy beneath him and he kissed up the curve of his chin.

“ _ Iiiiizzyyyyyy!! _ ” Whining loud and high-pitched, Hajime buried his fists tightly in the fabric of Izuru’s hoodie. “Don’t tease meeeee!”

With a contented hum, Izuru gave one last nip to his skin before pulling back. A grateful sigh left Hajime and his eyes fell shut as he relaxed his body. It had been a long night, it was no surprise to Izuru that he felt weary, that he desired his brother to take over and take care of his needs. 

Izuru could feel a light bliss beginning to settle over his brain, dragging him deeper into ecstasy and making it more difficult to think rationally. He couldn't help himself, not if Hajime was asking for it like this. He leaned forward, refusing to close his eyes as he pressed his lips gently against the other's, coaxing another soft moan from Hajime.

It seemed to take a while for Hajime's brain to process what was happening, but when it finally came to him, his eyes snapped open to meet Izuru's burning gaze. 

With a quiet gasp, Hajime tried to pull his body away, but couldn’t move very far due to the other’s weight pressing down on him. Their lips were briefly separated in the process, but Izuru followed, leaning further in as he chased after Hajime’s mouth. 

"Iz--" Before he could get the name out completely, Izuru pecked a quick kiss to Hajime's lips. 

"Izuru--"  _ Peck.  _

"Izuru!" Firming his voice, Hajime let go of the hug before sliding his hands up to Izuru's shoulders and gripping firmly. "P-Please, hold on!"

That seemed to be enough to halt the other for a moment. Tilting his head to the side, Izuru made a face not so dissimilar to that of a child who had his toy taken away. "I don't understand. Is this not what you have been asking for?" 

"I…" Averting his eyes from that interrogative gaze, Hajime bit his bottom lip gently. "I'm not sure..?" 

Izuru blinked hard. The effects of the alcohol were really starting to hit, and he had never felt like this before. Everything felt so wrong and so right, he felt so dizzy yet so stable, so fulfilled yet so needy. He could only think about one thing, the only that stayed a constant in the whirlwind of emotions. 

_ Hajime _ . 

"Then tell me, does it feel good? Haji-nii, do you want me to make you feel good?" There was a soft crack in Izuru's voice as he rushed the words out, desperate for an answer as soon as he could get one. 

"It…" This impatience in Izuru's voice was a tone he had never heard him use before. Hajime wasn't sure how to react when Izuru's hands were clutching at the front of his shirt, hanging on to every word he managed to slur out. "Mmmmaybe?" 

There was a soft kiss pressed to the corner of Hajime’s lips, and he opened his mouth to mumble out an inquiry as to what exactly Izuru was doing. Before he managed to get the words out, chapped lips were slotted against his own, pushing his mouth open with a force he would have never come to expect from Izuru. 

“Mmph-!” A quiet yelp escaped Hajime as a tongue was fervently stroked across his bottom lip, then pushed into his mouth. 

The sheer sensation of warm and wet was overwhelming, dragging Izuru further into his light-headed state. The taste of sour grape and saliva was coated thickly on their tongues. Being inside Hajime was intoxicating, all Izuru wanted was  _ more.  _

He gave neither of them a chance to properly take in what was happening. Izuru’s tongue dragged across his teeth, sucking needily at every flavour of Hajime’s mouth and licking up any saliva that threatened to spill past his lips. A soft whimper crawled it's way out from Hajime's throat, making Izuru's cock throb with a desperate  _ need _ . 

He moaned into Hajime's mouth, his grip on the other's shirt lessening until his hands were pressed flush against semi-exposed collarbones. Digging his palms into the flesh, Izuru slowly dragged his hands down to Hajime's chest, drawing a soft groan from the other as the fabric grazed against his nipples. 

This was a weak spot Izuru had been looking forward to using for quite some time. Taking one of the buds between two fingers, Izuru pinched tightly, pulling a high-pitched yelp from Hajime that was swallowed down in turn, along with every sweet noise that followed. 

He’d been waiting for the opportunity to tease his brother’s sensitive nipples ever since the day he found out about them. It was something only someone as close as Izuru could know about. He had caught Hajime in the bathroom multiple times, using the mirror to help guide his hands as he carefully placed bandaids over the buds to protect them from chafing against his shirt. 

These cute little intimate secrets were what kept Izuru going, that he was the only one in the whole world who was lucky enough to know and understand Hajime so deeply. 

Hajime made a rather distressed sound before suddenly pulling back, gasping loudly as his chest heaved beneath Izuru’s hands. "Izzy… W-we really shouldn't be doing this, especially since we're rela-aah!" 

Something snapped within Izuru, and he was pushing further without even processing Hajime’s words. He rocked his body forwards, dragging his hips down into Hajime's as he sloppily pressed his lips against the other’s again, knocking their teeth against one another’s painfully. Hajime was cut off mid-sentence, his body reacting as a moan slipped past his lips and his hips involuntarily thrust upwards. 

Izuru gasped at the unexpected movement, head tilting back as a shudder convulsed through his body. There was something about Hajime reciprocating his actions that sent a whole new rush of emotions raging through him. He wanted this. Hajime wanted this just as much as he did and here he was proving it with his actions. 

"Haji-nii, it feels good, doesn't it?" With a small smirk, Izuru rolled his hips down again, drawing another gasp from his brother. 

Teeth worried at Hajime's bottom lip, and he took a shallow breath before speaking. "This...i-it's...." 

It seemed as though his drunken flush only got deeper with every stutter and slight movement of his hips. Izuru couldn't help but find himself intrigued, watching and feeling every single reaction from the boy beneath. He could get addicted to the sound of Hajime's hitching breath and soft moans. 

Hajime's hands grabbed at his waist, his grip tight as if he were to stop him yet not quite applying the necessary force. Placing his hands on top of them, Izuru kept Hajime's grip steady on his hips as he continuously grinded down. 

"You feel good too don't you? I know you do. You can't hide it from me when you're clearly  _ this  _ aroused." To emphasise his point, Izuru moved his hips specifically along the line of bulging material in Hajime's pants. 

There was a soft groan as Hajime squeezed his eyes closed tightly. "P-Please..." 

The desperate plea sent a rush of warmth straight to his groin. He wasn't really sure what Hajime was begging for, all he knew was that whatever it was that his dear brother needed, he was more than willing to provide. 

Izuru leaned down, pressing their lips together once more. It felt as though he was getting high on Hajime, and he just couldn't get enough of him. It was like no matter how close they got it wasn't enough. He needed  _ more _ . So much so that his head was clouded with nothing but desire. 

Finding himself getting progressively dizzier, Izuru broke off from the kiss. A stray rivulet of drool spilled down his chin as he laid against Hajime’s chest, burying his face in the other’s neck. Despite his state becoming more and more severe, Izuru kept rolling his hips, desperate for more friction against his cock as he lazily swiped his tongue along Hajime’s heated skin.  
  
But he still needed more. He finally had gotten Hajime beneath him, reciprocating his feelings and pulling his hips closer with a grip tight enough to bruise. It couldn’t end with the both of them cumming in their clothes. Izuru wasn’t even sure if he could drag himself to do laundry in this state.

“Wait, Haji-nii.... let me do this…” 

With a hesitant grumble Hajime slowed the movement of his hips and let go of Izuru's waist. Giving his neck a quick kiss, Izuru garnered the strength to pull himself up until he was sitting upright on Hajime’s torso once again. 

He glanced over the expectant look on Hajime’s face. It wasn’t worth taking in right now, he needed to hurry, he needed Hajime inside him at any cost. Izuru’s dick twitched with expectation as he shuffled back, reaching for Hajime’s belt. 

His fingers deftly and expertly unbuckled the belt, before pulling the leather from the loop. Hajime was kind enough to help out, lifting his hips as Izuru began to tug the waistband of his jeans and boxers down. With the cloth prison removed, Hajime’s cock sprang free, looking just as perfect and cute as Izuru had ever imagined it to. 

He would have preferred to get through this part as quickly as possible, but Izuru was rather entranced by how flushed the little pink head was, barely peeking out from beneath his foreskin. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the shaft, tugging downward and watching precome bead from the slit as the head was fully exposed. 

He would have loved to blow Hajime, to swallow down every drop of his precious seed. But he was too selfish, he wanted nothing more than to be completely connected with his brother. 

There was a soft little moan from Hajime, egging the other on. Slowly dragging his hand up and then back down, Izuru carefully coated the shaft with precome. He jerked Hajime, gradually increasing his pace to ensure Hajime was completely hard and lubricated.

"Izuru-- H-hold on…" Hajime reached up, placing a hand on the other's head in an attempt to draw his attention. 

His objection, however, went ignored. The movement of Izuru's hand only quickened, drawing another moan from the boy beneath him. Hajime grabbed a fistful of Izuru’s hair, pulling tightly as a broken yelp left him and his hips twitched up. 

“I-Izuru!!”

Both of them were taken off guard as Hajime came, hot white stripes smearing across Izuru’s hand as his movements stuttered. The realisation of the situation didn’t quite hit Izuru until the tight grip on his hair weakened and Hajime collapsed against the sheets. He mumbled out something incoherent, much too blissed out to move.

Izuru stared down at his sticky hand, unsure of where he had gone wrong. Hajime had always taken a rather long time to orgasm whilst masturbating, so why had he come to suddenly now? Was the alcohol a factor? Was Izuru a factor? Had he cum so fast because he’d been touched by someone he loved?

The very thought made his heart race, that Hajime loved him so much that he came into his hand within minutes. But there was no way he could leave him with just a shoddy handjob. No, Hajime needed to feel and understand just how much Izuru loved him.

Still straddling Hajime, Izuru pushed himself up until he had risen onto his knees. He hooked the thumb of his right hand under the waistband of his sweatpants, sliding them down over his hips until his ass was exposed. 

Bringing his other hand to his rear, Izuru hastily pressed the fingers coated with Hajime’s cum into his hole. There was a slight burn as the two fingers stretched him open much too quickly, but Izuru paid it no mind beneath the haze of the alcohol.

With his other hand, Izuru resumed the actions of stroking Hajime’s now soft cock. The other yelped in displeasure, whining loudly as he pressed his hips down into the mattress in a fruitless attempt to escape Izuru’s touch.    
  
“Stooop… it’s too much Izzy…” His protests went ignored as Izuru simply increased his pace, drawing another loud whine from Hajime.

“Come on, just a little more, Haji-nii. For me, please?” 

The next whine was a little more restrained. Izuru wasn’t sure if it was because of his words, or because Hajime was becoming more accustomed to the feeling, but either way he was glad his brother was pulling through. 

He drew his fingers out, angling them upwards to get some friction before pushing them back in. A shaky moan slipped past his lips as he moved both hands in tandem, one hand fingering himself open whilst the other jerked Hajime’s cock. It seemed Hajime had been blessed with a rather low refractory period, as his cock was already beginning to fill out into a semi-hard state. 

Scissoring his fingers apart, Izuru tried to stretch himself as quickly as possible without tearing anything. The more he thought about how amazing Hajime was, the more he desired to be connected with him; to be filled by him. 

He just couldn’t wait any longer.

As soon as Hajime’s cock seemed hard enough to be able to penetrate, he removed his fingers from his ass. He shifted his weight forward, swapping hands and taking hold of Hajime’s cock and angling it towards his hole. 

Izuru was practically shivering with anticipation as he quickly sunk down, desperate to be filled with Hajime’s warmth. However, he completely missed, instead finding himself just sitting with his dick nestled snugly between his cheeks.

“Oh.”

At that moment Izuru realised that he forgot to take into account his poor equilibrium. He’d never felt like this before, he expected to just get it right on the first go without a second thought. Alcohol truly was an amazing thing to be able to bring him down so far.

He decided to have another go, raising his hips up and taking hold of Hajime’s dick once again. This time he made sure the head was pressed close and that there was no room for error to be made. 

He lowered himself slowly, letting out a loud exhale as Hajime's half erect cock pushed into him. There was a discontented grumble from the boy beneath him as Izuru splayed his hands against the other’s chest, steadying himself as he dragged his hips back up in a shaky motion.  
  
As Izuru pressed himself back down he revelled in the sensation of Hajime dragging against his walls. It was as if his cock was made perfectly to please him, that it was the only place it belonged.

“You’re perfect, Hajime.” Dragging his hips up, Izuru slammed back down with a wet squelch. “I’ve never wanted anybody but you.”

Rolling his head back against the pillow, Hajime moaned out in ecstasy. It was obvious just how out of it he was, at this point he wasn’t even trying to touch Izuru or talk to him. But that was fine, as long as Izuru could keep making him feel good, he was fine with being ignored.

Izuru kept moving his hips, forcing Hajime's rapidly swelling cock to penetrate him deeper with every thrust. It was everything he had ever wanted and more. Hajime filled him up better than any object ever had, better than any other person ever could. 

With this thought in mind, he increased the speed of his movements, babbling about how grateful he was that Hajime finally accepted and reciprocated his feelings. There was nothing said in return, but that was okay, as long as Hajime knew, it was okay. 

He removed his left hand from Hajime's chest, bringing it to his own throbbing erection. There was a sticky residue left where his hand had been on the white cloth of Hajime's shirt from the earlier mishap. It would likely be a pain to deal with later, but all Izuru could focus on was how hard and desperate he was to cum with his brother inside him. 

He began to stroke his erection in time with his thrusts, smearing more precome across his already filthy hand. Even as he rocked his hips down onto him, Hajime remained limp and lifeless against the bed, completely exhausted. If it wasn't for the occasional groans and hitches in his breath, one would assume he had simply passed out. 

"You're… so good…" As he panted loudly, Izuru barely managed to get the words out. "I love you. I love you so much…"

Slamming his hips down hard, Izuru shuddered violently as Hajime's cock grazed his prostate. He made a noise somewhere between a wail and a moan, before raising his hips again and fucking into that spot.

"You're perfect Haji-nii. I won't ever let anybody touch you ever again, I promise.”

The tingly feeling building in his gut was getting stronger with every passing second. He was so close to climaxing already. Chasing that high with such aggression it was beginning to exhaust him to a point where it felt like he was being held underwater. 

The air around him felt incredibly thick, the sweet scent of sex and alcohol harsh on his nose. He could feel the sweat burn against his heated skin, dripping down his neck and pooling in his clavicle. His heart felt as though it was beating out of his chest, blood rushing in his ears as he forced his hips back down.

Izuru clenched Hajime’s shirt tightly as he quickened the pace of his hand. He could feel his release rushing up hard and fast, gripping and twisting at the muscles in his stomach. Just a little more and--

“Ah-!”

A strangled cry escaped Hajime, his mouth opening wide and the drool on his chin shimmering in the light. He fisted the sheets beneath him tightly, balling up the fabric as his hips bucked upwards. Izuru could feel Hajime’s cock twitch against his walls, suddenly filling him with an indescribable warmth that flowed through all the way to his chest.

_ Hajime had come inside him. _

That feeling of ecstasy bloomed, and with a silent scream, Izuru’s body shivered violently. He came harder than he ever had before, the sticky liquid drooling from the head of his cock and onto Hajime’s belly, exposed from when his shirt had ridden up. 

The movements of Izuru’s hips began to stutter and slow, until they finally came to a halt. He glanced down at the boy beneath him, panting loudly as he struggled to regain his breath.

Hajime looked absolutely gorgeous laid out beneath him. His hair was tousled and sticking out in all directions against the pillow, fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were barely open, eyelids fluttering as his breathing began to even out and he came down from orgasm. The thing that wound Izuru up the most was just how flushed Hajime was, face a burning pink and lips reddened with warmth.

It was irresistible, there was no way any normal person could resist the urge to kiss him at that moment.

He leaned down to peck at Hajime’s lips, but underestimated just how strong the vertigo from moving again would be. Izuru completely missed his mouth, and his face, instead falling forward into his shoulder with a soft, “Oof.”

“Ah, Hajime…” He murmured against the flushed skin of Hajime’s neck, “I wanted to kiss you…”

There was nothing said in response, just a long exhale followed by a soft wince. Hajime shifted his hips uncomfortably, reminding Izuru that he was still sheathed inside him. Not that he minded, in fact, he just pressed his hips down in order to force the other to stay.

As an apology, he pressed a soft kiss to Hajime’s skin, burying his nose into the flesh with a contented hum. His heart rate was finally beginning to slow and his eyelids grew heavier with each passing second buried in his brother’s warmth.

“I love you…” Pressing one last open mouthed kiss to his neck, Izuru allowed his eyes to fall closed. “I love you more than anything, Hajime...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Vamp! I love ya dearly, have some incest <3
> 
> Thank you to Grey for once again beta-ing and putting up with my bullshit.


End file.
